The REAL Reason For the Fellowship
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Okay, so this started when Trisher and I were gonna fix all the Fellowship's problems, and this shows the real reason why the Felloship was wandering around in the wilderness for so long.
1. Detox

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Ah, a fresh topic. The Felloswhip goes through Detox.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The REAL Reason for the Fellowship

* * *

As soon as Gandalf had the Fellowship lost in the wilderness, he called a meeting. 

"Okay," he said "Do all of you remeber the reason for this quest?"

They all nodded and said yes.

"Well, forget it." said Gandalf "All of your parents, guardians, or close friends have paid me to put you through Detox."

"This is purposterous!" said Aragorn "Simply unreasonable."

"Sit down, Lord Elrond has paid me the most. Denethor was second."

"I don't have a problem!" said Boromir

"You all have problems." said Gandalf. "And I've decided that we are going to put all these problems out in the open, so that everybody has no secrets."

Sam stood up. "Since there are no secrets, Mr. Frodo and I-"

"Not like that." said Gandalf shuddering. "Like, problems."

Everybody was confused.

"Okay, I'm just going to say your name, you stand up, and I'll say what your parent, guardian, or close friends have said your problem has, and how much - well that won't matter. Okay, who wants to go first?"

Nobody raised their hand, just looked at Gandalf menacingly.

"Fine. We'll do this alphabeticly. Aragorn, stand up now, your foster father, Lord Elrond has claimed you have developed an aversion to water, and have a serious drug problem."

"I just can't swim!" wailed Aragorn, who sunk back down amidst the sniggers of the group.

"Boromir, your father Denethor has said that you have a serious Drinking problem, and Faramir said that you - oh, that's not very nice of Faramir. Nevermind."

"I do not have a drinking problem!" said Boromir

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Frodo, Bilbo said you have a serious obbsession with some sort of Ring."

Frodo just had a look of surprise on his face. "But," he sputtered "This Ring, this thing, is EVIL!"

"Quit being a Drama Queen." said Gandalf, who yanked the Ring off the chain, and threw it into the wilderness.

"What the hell?" yelled Frodo, who chased after it.

"Gimli, your father Gloin said that you are afraid of the dark." continued Gandalf

Legolas burst out laughing. "It's a serious problem!" said Gimli

"Legolas," warned Gandalf "I wouldn't be laughing, your father claims that you have a thing for cleanliness."

"So?" asked Legolas as everybody started laughing "I like to be clean."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, your father, Saradoc said you have smoking problem?"

"NO!" said Merry "I just like the smell."

"Yes, that's the problem, and Pippin, you have smoking and drinking problem, so your father Paladin, sent you."

Pippin, who was smoking and drinking out of a bottledidn't notice.

"Sam." said Gandalf, scanning a list "Ah, right here, your father thinks your gay."

Everybody rolled their eyes as if to say 'Well, we_ knew _that.'

"Our first step is admiting that you have a problem. So, Aragorn start."

"But I don't have a problem!"

"Sure you don't, but then it will be easy to overcome it then, won't it?"

"My name is Aragorn."

"Hi Aragorn." everybody responded.

"I hate water and have weed problems."

"Boromir." instructed Gandalf

"My name's Boromir."

"Hi Boromir."

"And I have a spiteful father, and annoyingly needy geek of a brother."

"Now, now, Boromir, that may be the truth, but we're talking about the problems we are going to treat here."

"Fine. I drink to much."

Just then Frodo showed up.

"My precious." he said holding the Ring. He sat down muttering about 'evil old men'

And this went on, until everybody had admitted their problem.

"There!" said Gandalf clapping his hands together "Wasn't that fun?"

That was returned with7 very angry addicties, and one veryscary hobbitlooking at him.

"Just wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow!" Gandalf clapped his hands with excitement.

* * *

Watcha think? 


	2. Gandalf the Grinch and Inventory

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Dead Fish Rule! XD, Forsyth , you got issues, dude, that was a FUNNY Drawing though, really funny.

* * *

Chapter 2

Detox Begins

* * *

That night, while everybody slept, Gandalf dressed up like the Grinch and crawled and snuck around camp stealing all of their stuff.

He made an inventory of what he found on everyone.

Aragorn - 5 bags of weed, and a tank of oxygen.

Boromir - at least 15 bottles of ale, 5 of wine, 2 of beer

Gimli - lantern and teddy Beorn. Beorn confiscated for personal reasons.

Legolas - 5 bars of soap, 10 of shampoo, 10 conditioners, 1 bottle labeled 'For Estel', 3 pairs of gloves, 1 surgical mask, and 3 brush and comb sets. 1 bottle of Dorwinian Wine. Confiscated so not to tease the alchohalics.

Merry - 10 bags of weed.

Pippin - 20 bags of weed, 40 bottles of unmarked alchohal, how he carries this, I'll NEVER know.

Sam - Lots of er, scary pictures of all the Fellowship.

Frodo - Nothing, this kid is CLEAN.

Gandalf smiled at his list. He crammed all of the stolen goods into his bag. Except the pictures he took from Sam, those, he burned.

That morning, Boromir was the first one awake.

"What?" he jumped up, and rummaged through all his things. "It's gone." he wailed "All gone."

Gandalf sat back, with a satisfied smile, watching as Boromir woke everybody up, and they mourned over their lost items.

Legolas was having a panic attack, Aragorn had been crying on him, and there was a muddy steak on his clothes.

"Oh my Valar, Oh my Valar." He was hypervenilating.

"Him!" yelled Gimli "Give me back my Beorn!"

Everybody stared at him.

"It was new." he muttered.

"Where's my weed man?" asked Aragorn, who was shaking. "Where's my weed?" he asked frantic like.

Pippin and Merry were holding each other and bawling, Sam was blushing, and rummaging through his things, and Frodo was laughing crazily, and stroking the Ring.

Gandalf clapped his hands. "Everyone!" he called "Everyone!"

Everyone looked at him, and made realiztion, and bombarded him.

"Give it to me! I want my stuff! Really, you had no right to take my things!"

Gandalf raised his hands, palm up. "Now, we need to kick these habits, so I took them away."

In an instant, all of the Fellowship, except Frodo and Gandalf, burst in to tears.

"Geez," said Gandalf "And you call yourself men."

* * *

A/N: Beorn was a shapeshifter in The Hobbit, and mostly became a Bear. Thus a Teddy Beorn, would be a Teddy Bear. 


	3. Palintir

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Ha ha, thank you Trisher.

All credit for these conversations comes from Trisher and I doing it. Well, some of them.

* * *

Chapter 3

Palintir

* * *

"Okay Kiddies!" said Gandalf

"I'm not a kiddie! I'm 87!" yelled Aragorn

"40!" yelled Boromir

"3,000!" said Legolas "What?" he asked when everyone stared at him.

Sam poked him. "Are you for real?"

"Yes!" said Legolas

"Anyway!" said Gandalf "We are going to play a game called Palintir."

"No!" said Boromir "No, nope, nope. Those things are EVIL!"

"It's not a real palintir. Idiot." said Gimli

"You wanna say that to my face?" asked Boromir

"Settle! Settle down!" said Gandalf "Okay, make a circle."

Everyone got in a circle. "So one of you says something, no repeating, and then you pass it on, till it gets to the last person, then they say it. Won't that be fun?"

Aragorn started "Gandalf stole my weed."

"Gandalf stole peed." Legolas whispered

"Gandy steal pee." Gimli whispered

Then it got to Pippin. Sam whispered to Pippin:

"Candy deal me."

Pippin said to Merry:

"I want my booze."

"Pippin wants a snooze." Merry whispered

"Pippin wants a kazoo." Frodo whispered

"Okay!" said Gandalf "Boromir, what did you hear?"

Boromir looked confuzzled.

"Pippin wants shoes." said Boromir

"No!" yelled Aragorn "It was Gandalf stole my weed!"

"Okay! We'll try again. This time, Boromir, you start it."

Boromir thought than whispered to who was sitting next to him, who happened to be Frodo,

"My brother's an idiot."

"Boromir's brother is an ibot." Frodo whispered

"What the hell's an ibot?" Merry whispered

"I don't know!" whispered Pippin

"You know bow?" whispered Sam

"No! The prancy Elf knows bow!" whispered Gimli

"I am not a prancy Elf!" whispered Legolas

"Aragorn?" asked Gandalf

"Legolas is a prancy Elf."

"That's not very nice Aragorn." said Gandalf

"That's what Legolas said!"

"No, It was my brother is an idiot!"

"I want booze!"

"I want my weed!"

"I tell you, I don't know bow!"

"What's and ibot?"

"I WANT BOOZE!"

Gandalf sighed, it was going to be a loooooooooong day.

* * *

It was supposed to be like the game "Telaphone".

Thank you for reviewing! I'm open for any ideas you have. Unless of course, your name is Jimmy-Bob, Boromir, Faramir, Nepo, or Timmy-Bob, or even Fabrico.

That's right, no Fabrico.


	4. A Strange Tree

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: OMG! I am sooooooooooooooo retarded! I spelled "Tellaphone" wrong! And I spelled it wrong again! Does anyone know how to spell it! Don't you DARE say anything Trisher! I am warning you ! I'm just sooo freakin tired from v-ball. Damn snowday. Now we had a game, but it's cancelled due to the damn snow. We also had a bookreport, due, and that's an up, but still, I was SO pumped!

BTW: Thanks for the idea Trisher! I am so definetly on it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4

Gandalf's Stash

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For some reason, Gandalf just decided to leave. Maybe it was because he had no clue where they were, and needed to find out. Maybe everyone was just driving him crazy, it doesn't matter, it matters that he left.

Before he left, however, he hid all the stuff he had confiscated from everyone in a dead tree trunck. He didn't hide it very well, considering that a bunch of long neck bottles were sticking out from the top.

Eventually, the Fellowship woke up.

"Hey!" said Gimli "Where's Gandalf?"

Frodo shrugged "Do we really care?"

"Meh." And everyone went back to sleep.

They woke back up at about 7:00 p.m.

"Hey!" said Sam "Gandalf's gone! Guess what that means Mr. Frodo..."

"Ew. Just ew." said Legolas

"Do you know what this means?" asked Aragorn "He ran off with all of our stuff!"

"You're right!" said Boromir "He did!"

"No," said Pippin, sniffing the air "It's still here. I can smell it."

"Go find it!" said Merry "Go, Pip, Go!"

Pippin dropped down to all fours, and began sniffing the ground.

He howled "It's so close!" he said "I can almost taste and smell it!"

Eventually, Pippin lead the Fellowship to an odd looking very short tree, almost stump like tree, with branches like beer bottles.

"Wow." said Boromir "This is really making me thirsty."

"I know." said Merry "I wish I could just grab one of those bottle shaped branches and just drink."

"Oh well," they sighed

"Nearly there!" said Pippin, who began circling the tree. "It's around here!"

"Maybe we should climb the tree." suggested Legolas, who hopped up the nearest branch.

"Wow!" exclaimed Legolas. "This tree is dead, but it so hard, like glass, in some places, and like soft, in others." Legolas began jumping up and down. "Bounce, Bounce!" he said "Boun, AH!"

Then there was a crash, like glass breaking, and the tree emitted a liquid.

"It's booze!" yelled Merry "He stashed everything in the tree!"

Everyone attacked the tree grabbing their stolen items, then heavly laden, they traveled back to their camp, and had a party.

Gimli was rocking back and forth, hugging his Teddy Beorn, and stroking his lantern occasionaly.

Boromir and Merry were singing a song at the top of their lungs.

Pippin was either joining Boromir and Merry, or just laughing at nothing with Aragorn.

Legolas was scrubbing everything in sight.

Sam was hiding in the bushes taking more pictures of the Fellowship. Especially of Frodo.

Frodo was stepping over Gimli, avoiding Legolas, and was trying to get away from Aragorn and Pippin's insane laughter, and headed toward Merry.

"Merry!" yelled Frodo

"What? Na, Na, Na, NA!" Merry continued to sing.

"I thought you had a smoking problem?"

"Did I?" he asked "Huh, well, I guess I got over that. Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Hey, Hey, Hey, Goodbye!" Merry kept singing, and Frodo shook his head.

"Well, Mr. Ring." he said "I guess it's just you and me. And maybe Sam."

Gandalf stumbled upon a highly disterbing scene the next morning.

Boromir and Merry were sleeping on top of, or around, bottles.

Legolas had fallen asleep with his head in a bucket, Gandalf quickly pulled his head out of the bucket.

Gimli was sucking his thumb.

It looked as if I slight fire had raged through parts of camp, and it was still smoldering around some places, (Aragorn, Pippin, Boromir, and Merry).

He couldn't find Frodo, but Sam had his arm around something.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Gandalf

Everybody stirred, and then quit.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" roared Gandalf "What is the meaning of this."

Pippin laughed "We, we, found a tree! A, uh, liquor tree!"

"And weed!"

"And cleaning products!"

"And Teddy Beorns and Lanterns."

"And a camera with random photos of the Felloship on it!"

Gandalf sighed. This was going to take a longer than he thought.


	5. What REALLY Happened at the Gates of Mor...

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: This one's for all them floor players, Kali, don't let them tell you different ;)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5

What REALLY Happened at Moria

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now that you, men, have used up all your drugs,booze, and cleaning products, we are going overcome some of our fears. First, is Gimli."

"Why me?"

"Because, you sleep with a freakin' teddy." said Boromir

"Shut up." said Gimli

"To the mines of Moria!" said Gandalf  
Everybody groaned.

"But I have a hangover."

"My head hurts."

"My hair's wet."

"WE'RE GOING! LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Everybody groaned and truged after Gandalf.

Soon they arrived at Cahadras.

Then it began to snow, and Legolas freaked out.

"OhmyValar.OhmyValar!" he was freaking out. "This dirty snow is getting me dirty!"

"What do you know." said Gandalf to himself. "Two birds with one stone."

Eventually they got to Moria.

"Hmmm." said Gandalf, looking at the door. "Hmmmm."

"Oh oh!" said Boromir hopping up and down. "I know how this stuff works!"

"No I got it!" said Gandalf "_Mellon_!"

"Friend?"

"Dwarves Rock my World?"

"We are the Dwarves, the mighty mighty Dwarves?"

"Damn it!" yelled Gandalf throwing down his staff.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." it echoed off the walls.

Frodo was standing by the water. "Hey Aragorn, wanna play skip the rock?"

"Sure."

So they began to skip rocks across the lake.

"Would you quit!" yelled Pippin

Gimli was bothering Gandalf "Maybe we should look for a side door? Maybe a side door. You know, like they did with Bilbo? Maybe we should look for a bird! Yeah! CAW CAW CAW!"

Boromir was muttering to himself. "Stupid Gandalf. Thinks he knows everything."  
Legolas was standing on a rock. "Crebain from Dunland!", but no one was listening.

Merry was desperatly trying to shove seaweed into his pipe and smoke it, but it wasn't working.

"I give up!" yelled Gandalf

"Open Sesame Seed!" yelled Boromir, and the door stayed shut.

"Freakin' Idiot." said Aragorn "It's open Says Me."

Just then the doors sprang open.

"I did it!" said Gandalf

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Just then the Watcher woke up.

"Oh my Hobbit Sense!" said Sam :"It's a giant thing!"

"It looks like a squirrel to me." said Pippin

"Nonsense." said the Watcher "I am a giant octopus like creature who watches the Gate of Moria. You disterbed my nap time."

"Sorry old chap." said Pippin "We'll be on our way then."

"Jolly Good, Jolly good." said the Watcher slipping back into the water.

"Hold on!" he said rising back up. "Will you do one more thing?"

They all nodded. "Be cool, don't pollute!" he said then went back under the water.

"Whatever." and they all went into Moria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What does I.O.W.A. stand for?

Idiots Out Walking Around!

what significance do these numbers represent?

4,8,15,16,23, and 42

Post-it, if you get it!


	6. Gimli Faces His Problem

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: WE WON! WE WON! Our V-Ball game! Omg! We kicked arse! OMG! J-Bob was there, and everytime the other team served, J-Bob was like 'BEEP!', it was soooo funny! And I almost swore...that's going to be a conversation story.

I AM SO SORRY guys, reviewers, w/e. That was supposed to go on my LOST story, but anyway, (Sorry Trisher, you don't count.) but anyway, thanks for trying!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 6

Inside Moria

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gimli was hugging his axe. He didn't like the dark. He had never liked the dark. Never ever.

He wondered if anyone could tell.

Boromir nudged Aragorn. "Look at Gimli."

Aragorn glanced over at Gimli, who was shaking like a leaf, and was following every move of Gandalf's staff, like a bug.

Aragorn stiffled a laugh.

Aragorn elbowed Legolas, who elbowed Pippin, who elbowed Merry, who elbowed Sam, who elbowed Frodo, who burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Gandalf, whose almost always optomistic happy face was wearing thin.

"Gimli's afeared of the dark! Gimli's afeared of the dark!" they chanted

"Idiots!" yelled Gandalf

"You tell 'em Gandy!" said Gimli

"No, 'afeared' isn't a word. If you're going to taunt him do it right."

"Gimli's afraid of the dark, Gimli's afraid of the dark!"

"I am not meanies!" said Gimli, who burst into tears.

"You made him cry!" said Gandalf "That's not nice!"

"Well," said Pippin "We're not nice people."

"Yeah," said Aragorn "We smoke."

"We drink."

"We steal."

"We clean stuff."

"We like stroking shiny things."

"We like to overeat."

"We are afraid of the dark." Gimli said, who started everyone laughing again.

Gandalf sighed. This group was not going to be easy. "Okay, well, you'll all face your own problems soon enough, like Legolas, but it's Gimli's turn." Gandalf turned to Gimli. "Ready to face your fear Gimli?"

Gimli shook his head.

"Too bad." said Gandalf "Light's out!"  
And Gandalf's light went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody screamed ran around, and ran into each other, except Gimli.

"Good job Gimli!" said Gandalf, turning the light back on. "Gimli?"

Gimli was curled up in ball crying. The rest of the Fellowship was on the ground, nursing bruised heads from when they ran into each other.

"Maybe we should take this one step at a time." said Gandalf

Gimli just whimpered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I predict...A sequal to You Could Have Caught Me...after I finish this story, or Trisher's.

Not before. I have to finish one first, but I already have the first chapter done, and can't wait to start the second!

I'm so EXCITED!


	7. Gandalf's Woe

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I predict...A sequal to You Could Have Caught Me...after I finish this story, or Trisher's.

Not before. I have to finish one first, but I already have the first chapter done, and can't wait to start the second!

I'm so EXCITED!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 7

Gimli's Problem Solved

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gimli began sleeping with a rock every night instead of his Teddy Beorn, long ago burned by Gandalf.

Gandalf was baffled. He didn't know how to get Gimli unafraid of the dark!

Soon they reached the home of one of Gandalf's old friends. Barbara Balrog.

One night, Gandalf slipped off to visit with his friend.

"..and I just don't know what to do!" Gandalf sighed audibly, and took a long drink of his herbal tea.

"Well," said Barbara, "Why don't I give them a good scare."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll come up, and say I will kill only people that are afraid of the dark, and then Gimli won't be afraid of the dark anymore."

"He could be emotionally scarred for life though."

"So?"

"You're right. I'll do that. You were always so good at giving advice Barbara!" said Gandalf

"I know, now, you better get back before they suspect something." Barbara giggled and clapped her hands. "This is going to be so fun!"

"I know." said Gandalf. "It will be."

And Gandalf thanked her for the herbal tea, and left.

When the Fellowship started out that morning, Gandalf began to act all figedty.

"What's wrong Gandalf?" asked Aragorn

"We are getting near the lair of an evil beast."

"What kind?"

"What?"

"Really?"

Soon everyone was around Gandalf, wanting to know about this mysterious critter.

"Oh, she's very evil, always cooking up plots. She likes to eat people who are afraid of the dark."

But, at that moment, Barbara was listening. She became angry at Gandalf's apparent deception.

"And I gave him herbal tea!" she raged.

Yes, she'd give him the scare of a life time!

She his behind a wall, lighting up the hallway.

"Quick!" she heard Gandalf yell. "The Balrog is here."

"Ai Ai! What ill fated luck!" called Legolas, as they began to run.

"To the Bridge of Khaz-dum!"

So they ran, and the all made it across, except Gandalf.

He stood squarely in front of her as she rounded the corner.

She roared, and even though Gandalf thought it was an act, he was scared.

"I gave you herbal tea!" she roared. "I gave you advice."

The Fellowship ran away, leaving Gandalf to defend himself.

Once they were outside, Aragorn leaned back into the mountain.

"Gandalf!" he yelled

All's they heard was a faint 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

"Oops." said Aragorn

"You're telling me." said Frodo

"Dontcha know what this means?" asked Boromir

"Yeah," said Merry

"WE CAN DRINK AGAIN!"

Everyone was rejoicing, until they figured out that they didn't have anything.

"Well, let's go to Lothlorien, from what I hear, they're big partiers. And have lots of cleaning products." said Legolas

"Wait," said Sam "What about mister Gimli?"

"I'm fine!" said Gimli "I like the dark now! The wonderful thing that destroyed Gandalf!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LoL, I don't know what to do next!

Sorry, my updates be gettin slow, within baby-sitting, v-ball practice, v-ball games, and school projects, and all that jazz, I have like no time.

So I'll try to keep going. k?


	8. Galadriel Has a Theory

Detox

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "...my liver is one with the otter..." - Sister Mary Ursurla, Heir Apparent

NO HARM MEANT TO LEGOLAS OR SAM IN THESE CHAPTERS.

All in good fun guys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8

Galadriel has a Theory

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn had lead them into the forest of Lothlorien.

Legolas was very happy, for the elves of Lothlorien were very clean people, and made them all take baths before they could enter. Legolas was very happy about that.

Anyway, Galadriel had been watching the Fellowship on her brand new DSL hook-up, which she was very proud of.

When the Fellowship entered Lothlorien, Galadriel made Celeborn get dressed up, and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Why?" he complained "They're dirty!"

"Well, your an elf. So get dressed!"

Eventually, Galadriel won.

When they met the Fellowship, Galadriel was very embarrassed when Celeborn asked where Gandalf was. As soon as they were out of sight, Galadriel hit Celeborn upside the head.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked "Cause permanent emotional scarring by bringing up their dead leader?"

"No!" Celeborn said "Gandalf was my poker buddy, and he owed me money, which I owe to Elrond."

Galadriel rolled her eyes. "Just don't talk, okay?"

"Fine." said Celeborn, who walked away.

Galadriel decided to observe the Fellowship from afar, and check on their emotional state.

Galadriel disguised herself as a tree, and began writing her her sparkly blue notebook.

_Aragorn - seems to be okay with death of Gandalf, doesn't know how to deal w/ emotions._

Aragorn was practicing his sword work against a tree.

_Legolas - GAY GAY GAY, I mean, (Thranduil paid me not to tell anyone...)_

Legolas was batting his eyes at Haldir, who was slowly backing away from the elven prince.

_Boromir - Just crazy in general, I think Denethor might of paid Elrond off just to get Boromir away from normal people._

Boromir was rocking back and forth muttering about a 'ring' and 'evil'.

_Merry - Too Happy_

Merry was singing with some elves.

_Pippin - Too Cute_

Pippin was batting his eyelashes at elves who were giving him mounds of Lembas.

_Sam - Refer to the first three words under 'Legolas'_

_Frodo - Too emotional_

Frodo was crying. Again.

_Gimli - EW EW! Dwarf! And he was sooo hitting on me. That little dork. Remind Haldiror some one to poke him with a pointy arrow. Or have Celeborn cook for him._

Gimli was running around asking for Galadriel.

"Hiya!"

Galadriel schreeched and fell down. She wiggled out of her tree disguise and looked up.

Celeborn was waving at her. "Hiya! I made fudge, want some? I followed the recipe and everthing."

Galadriel looked at the plate Celeborn was offering her.

It looked like mud mixed with glue. "Um, I'm watching my figure darling." she said sweetly, "Why don't you go offer Haldir some? Or Legolas?"

Celeborn nodded and ran off, offering to all the elves in sight, who were refusing.

She rolled her eyes. None of the elves were stupid enough to take any of Celeborn's cooking. Except Haldir. Even after that Pineapple Lembas incident.

Galadriel stuck her glittery blue pencil in her blue sparkly notebook, and went to study them more individualy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I likey sparkly things!


End file.
